Acknowledged Vengeance
by KawaChou
Summary: All Naruto wishes is that he could be acknowledged for who he was instead of treated like some under-minded monster. He was worth more than that. His anger begins to stir something within him. So when the Kyuubi arouses in response, he makes a deal with him that would make him acknowledged in a special way. (Last Resort- Revised)


**_Acknowledged Vengeance_**

All Naruto wishes is that he could be acknowledged for who he was instead of treated like some under-minded monster. He was worth more than that. His anger begins to stir something within him. So when the Kyuubi arouses in response, he makes a deal with him that would make him acknowledged in a special way.

A/N: This is a rewrite of an old Dark Naruto fanfic I wrote. Pleae enjoy!

 **Chapter 1: The Offer**

Uzumaki Naruto winced inwardly as he walked the streets of Konoha getting glares and insulted murmurs as he passed.

"Demon child…"

"Drop dead, insignificant monster…"

"Stay away from that child, dear. He's cursed…"

What had he done? What did he do to deserve this treatment? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

His life consisted of a small apartment provided by the Hokage, the academy, and the ramen stand down the street. He had no real friends, no one close to call family other than the Hokage himself. He had NOTHING. Twelve years of nothingness.

Sure, he attempted to befriend some of the kids at the academy, but something never quite sat right. The adults often criticized them for playing with him and discourage them from being around him. It began to become a hassle to keep trying to be around them himself, so Naruto continued his life alone with the aid of a restaurant owner's amazing ramen recipe and a book of pranks.

Naruto found his way to the academy subconsciously, his mind returning to him when he found himself in the back row of the academy classroom. Umnei Iruka walked in starting class. He eyed the young blonde boy suspiciously for a grin or something else that would hint a prank in the making.

But Naruto had seemed to already be preoccupied and didn't look to be in the mood for pranking. In fact, he had already begun to drown his sensei out with his own internal conflict. He was tired of it. He was tired of seeing those damned eyes follow him everywhere he went. Cold, judgmental eyes that beamed at him with all the hatred in the world. He was sick and tired of it. He hated them. He hated them all for their cruelty. He hated every last one of those damned villagers!

DO YOU REALLY HATE THEM, NARUTO?

The Uzumaki opened his eyes and looked around. What the hell? Where'd the classroom go? He looked about him and found himself in a sewer like room a hundred times his size, maybe bigger.

OVER HERE, NARUTO. The words echoed.

Naruto turned to a huge cage. He strained his eyes into the darkness and found two large, red slitted eyes staring back at him.

"What the-?!" He stumbled back and fell on his behind. "Who the hell are you?!"

THAT'S A FIRST. I'VE NEVER BEEN CALLED WHO? MORE MONSTER, BEAST, WHAT, THING, FOX, KYUUBI… ETC. THINGS THAT DON'T RELATE TO A LIVING BREATHING THING THAT HAS ACTUAL FEELINGS.

Naruto gaped at the fox before him. He suddenly felt like he was going to die. It was a fact, he was so dead. He was with the beast that attacked Konoha years ago.

"Where are we…?" He gulped.

PUTTING IT SIMPLE, YOUR SUBCONSCIOUS, AND MY LITTLE HOME. I'D SAY WELCOME BUT YOU'RE NOT. The fox retorted.

"I'd gladly leave if you'd like that…"

THAT WON'T BE NECASSARY NARUTO. I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU. He rested his head on his paws.

Naruto's curiosity got the best of him and he sat on the water.

HOW MUCH DO YOU HATE THIS VILLAGE?

He narrowed his eyes. "They're hatred towards me tenfold, ttebayo."

The corner of the fox's mouth twitched into a smirk. THEN I GUESS WE SEE TO EYE TO EYE.

"Huh?" The Uzumaki rose an eyebrow.

I'VE SEEN YOU IN YOUR PATHETIC CLASSROOM. LET'S JUST SAY YOU'RE NOT THE BEST STUDENT.

Naruto was about to snap back but the fox growled. He continued.

BUT I CAN PROVIDE YOU POWER NEEDED TO GET REVENGE FOR ALL THE PAIN THEY'VE PUT YOU THREW. MAKE THEM SUFFER.

Naruto narrowed his eyes once again in suspicion. "How?"

YOU SEE THAT SEAL ON THIS CAGE?

The blonde looked up and nodded.

IF YOU REMOVE THAT SEAL, I CAN TRAIN YOU. YOU'LL BE MORE POWERFUL THAN ANY SHINOBI IN KONAHA. EVEN THE FOURTH HOKAGE HIMSELF COULDN'T COMPARE.

Naruto stared at the seal. "How can I trust you?"

The Kyuubi shrugged. IT'S ALL ON YOU WHETHER YOU TRUST ME OR NOT. THE LONGER YOU DEBATE THE MORE YOU PROLONG YOUR REVENGE. THINK ABOUT IT.

Naruto started to fade from the sewer, hearing the echoing of his name as things went dark again.

"…ruto…Naruto…NARUTO!"

Said boy blinked his eyes open to find Iruka yelling in his face. Much too close for his comfort. He sat back in a sudden jolt. Talk about personal space!

"Will you not fall asleep in my class, dammit!"

Naruto crossed his arms and grumbled something about him being the first to go. But for the first time in a while he decided to tune into the class lecture as Iruka made his way back to the front of the classroom.

"As I was saying earlier, this week we will be holding our final exams before graduation and genin promotions. Please be prepared for your tests, both written and all the learned ninjutsu that we've discussed while at the academy. If you do not past this time, you will be help back until the next example in two months. So be prepared!" Iruka brought his gaze all around the room, emphasizing the importance of this test.

Naruto gave a slight smirk as he thought about how he could probably get out here soon. He just needed to improve on a couple of his ninjutsu… or two… or all of them….

The smirk quickly faded.

* * *

That night, was a rather restless night for the young Uzumaki. The Kyuubi's words just continued to echo in his head as he laid on his bed with his hands behind his head.

Naruto rested his hands behind his head.

 _Revenge… Suffer… Power…_

How could those words never have sounded so sweet before? He felt a tugging at his heart that longed for that feeling of hate to be indulged. That feeling of power that would take him beyond the limits provided. He wanted it. No, he needed it.

He turned on his side, hands still cradling his head, and looked at his clock. 2:15… in the morning…

 _'Dammit Naruto! Go to sleep!_ ' He yelled at himself, flopping over to his over side, hands now hooked under his pillow.

The blonde stared at the wall for kami knows how long, hell, he wasn't even looking at it anymore! Kyuubi's words were sticking just like pronged hooks. Every time you pull at it, it just dug deeper with a bigger wound that left exposure for the infectious virus called the deadly truth. Overtime, the virus will spread and the only thing that could kill it was Kyuubi's antidote.

 _'Damn fox can play a good game…'_ Naruto thought.

He tried to shove the thoughts to the back of his head as he focused on the first exam tomorrow. Believe it or not, the boy wanted to graduate. Saying how this would be the third time he would be taking the damned thing and he wanted to leave it behind.

'Hm…' He closed his eyes and called out 'Kyuubi?'

COME TO A DECISION ALREADY?

Blue eyes opened to meet red. "Not exactly…"

THEN WHAT IS IT? The fox growled.

He bit his lip, avoiding eye contact as he stumbled over his words. "Well… Before we go into…err…" Shaking his head and coming to his resolve, Naruto suddenly stood up straight and looked the fox straight in the eyes. "I want you to give me a taste of your training before I remove the seal!"

The red eyes narrowed. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL AGREE?

"Because I want to know what I'm getting myself into."

HMPH. THAT'S AN EXCUSE… The Kyuubi muttered, his eyes averting aggravatedly away from the child.

"Besides if I try it now and get out of the academy, the more grounds I can cover. I won't be limited to train at the damn academy."

Kyuubi examined the boy and stopped at the sky-blue eyes filled with determination. FINE. I'LL GIVE YOU A TASTE. He put his fist outside the cage.

Naruto stared for a second before he grinned and fist bumped the extended fist. A sudden warm feeling aroused within him. He looked down where the seal on his stomach would be and felt a new chakra flow thru him.

"What is this, 'ttebayo?" His eyes glazed red, slightly.

YOU WANTED TO TRAIN CORRECT?

Naruto blinked and grinned up at Kyuubi. "Right! Let's get this started! Err…" He stopped a bit confused. "What's your name? You can't simply be called Kyuubi?"

The fox demon's eyes widened, astonished, before they narrowed. WHEN YOU'RE READY…

* * *

A/N: Hello all, it's been a while. I've been away from the fanfic scene for a while and wanted to make a (hero's) comeback! I know I have two other fics that I was working on but I want to do this one first. My Spirited Away one will have to wait for now.

But here is _Last Resort_ , renamed _Acknowledged Revenge_! It's a revised version with longer chapters and our friend Yami Naruto! Please have patience because I don't have a particular post schedule yet.

Thank you and blessings!


End file.
